


Inception

by JackBroderick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Human AU, Necrophilia, OOC af, Sex, disappointment and mostly regret, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBroderick/pseuds/JackBroderick
Summary: This is fuckin crackIn which cronus writes a fanfic about meenah and him getting together which leads to meenah and him getting together.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Meenah Peixes
Kudos: 1





	Inception

"CRONUS NO YOU NEED TO FUCKING STOP RIGHT NOW I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANY LONGER!" Meenah had thrown her hands up in the air completely and utterly done with the bull shittery that has fallen from the others lips. There was a line and Cronus was crossing it, he was dancing all over that line and then doing a mile sprint from that line to the next one in which he would likely also cross the moment he's given a chance. Her has dropped cupping her face as she head her head neck bowed down facing the ground staring at it between her fingers, "Seriously, this isn't funny anymore."

Cronus, being the joking, oblivious idiot he was continued to grin and laugh to himself scooting in closer towards Meenah and arm wrapping around her waist, "Awe come on now babe, you know I'm only teasing you. No need to get your panties in a twist just cause a some silly fan fic. It was a joke after all." Apparently all the joke flirting and the sexual fan fiction was getting to Star. She pulled away from his grip hugging herself back turned to the other.

"Cronus there's a point where it's a joke and a point where it's messing with my feelings. You know, I actually, really like you, and I know you probably didn't realize it but it feels like you're making a joke out of how I feel and it really fucking hurts. Could you please just... stop?" She waited, expecting another crack, a joke or even a laugh, his trademark, shitty maniacal cackle, of all things she didn't expect to feel the pressure if arms wrapping around her hips again pulling the other back against his chest. She cringed away from him struggling weakly in his grip, a part of her hoped things would turn around, maybe he'd just hold onto her for a while? Was he going to apologize? That sounded unlike him, no he was probably just leading it up to his next big punch line.

"Who said it was all a joke?" His tone had change, it went from his usual, higher pitched sing sing tone to something lower, something more serious. It didn't fit him quiet right it was almost as if someone else were speaking to her, just the very thought made her freeze in place. "Maybe I wasn't joking at all and just didn't know the right way to express to you how I felt. I'm not very good with words you know, they get all mixed up in my head sometimes." Cronus pressed his lips against the pulse of her neck, wow, was her heart really beating that fast? How hadn't seen noticed until now, it was racing as if she'd just ran up a mile long flight of stairs.

"Cronus this isn't funny-"

"No one here is joking." He muttered hands seeking out her own to interlock their fingers cradling her carefully his lips brushing her cheek and jaw, "I'm serious, I love you lots and I wanna be with you. I didn't mean to upset you." Meenah curled in on herself pressing back against him eyes wide with disbelief, it wasn't exactly 'sorry', but in a way it was better than that. Why'd it have to be so difficult to get to this point? 

She clung to his hands eyes pinched shut as tears formed under her lashes only a few managing to escape down her cheeks, "You really mean it? No joke?"

"No joke." He claimed tugging on her to get the girl to face him letting go of her hands only to wipe away the tears on her cheeks his palms brushing over them affectionately. She leaned into the soft touch her own hands coming up to cup his keeping him in place, close. She looked up at him with water eyes his face had softened, grin died down to a genuine smile. Slowly the distance between them closed, Cronus kissing her sometime soft and loving, his lips were sweet with camomile and sugar. Her own were still sticky from earlier soda pops, her lips tasted like faygo her breath cold again st his face, her cheeks heated up in his hands their eyes fluttering shut. After a short moment they parted, Meenah being the first to pull away, Cronus chasing her lips only to quickly stop himself, as much as he wanted to taste her further he didn't want to cross any more lines this week.

"Cronus, before we do anything else, do you really love me? Like do you want to be with me. Romantically." She bit down on her lip thumbs running over Cro's knuckles his hands still cradling her face.

Cronus looked ready to just melt at how pitiful Meenah seemed in his hands, her eyes wide and damp still, her teeth peeking out as she bit at the lip that was pressed against his own only moments ago, there was only one answer he could give her and thank god the answer was the true one, "Of course I do, I have and do love you so so much and want to be with you. You're okay with that, aren't you? I promise I make a better boyfriend then I do make a friend." He drew her in again kissing her cheeks and nuzzled into her neck feeling the tickle of her hair against his face, "I love you, Meenah."

The girls face flushed further at the nickname her arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders as she tangled her fingers in his dark hair pressing into the warmth and comfort of the other, "Thank you."

They fell into a comfortable silence, simply holding onto one another pressing as close as they could until finally, Cronus spoke up again pulling his face free from the warm confinement of her neck and shoulder, he wanted nothing more than to return to resting his head in the spot taking in her scent of sugary pops and chocolate, but if there was one thing this man could not resist, it was ruining a perfectly good moment with any sort of shit he could think of. Today that shit was, "So, Netflix and chill?" The question earned him a laugh and playful smack on his chest causing them both to burst out into a short fit of giggles, somewhere in the mix of it Meenah agreed to the idea and so began their first date.

Meenah settled on the couch, a My Little Pony blanket wrapped up around her shoulders Rainbow Dash's face printed out on it. She thought Cronus was only joking when he'd said he owned an MLP blanket, but of course leave it to him to unironically like a child's show for girls. Currently, said pony fan was in the kitchen making up hot chocolate and popcorn. He'd turned up the AC in the apartment bluntly claiming it was so he could cuddle her, hence the blanket, and convinced her to allow it with the promise of hot coca. Meenah scrolled through Netflix on his TV chewing on the inside of her cheek in thought.

Settling on an old anime she used to watch Meenah turned her head to the kitchen calling out, "Hey Cro, you don't mind if we watch Voltron do you?"

His reply came muffled slightly from the distance of the two rooms, "Sure! Never seen it before. Sounds cool though."

A few minutes of silence followed as Cronus walked into the living room a mug in each hand and a large silver bowel of popcorn balanced on the inside of his elbow, "For you, m'lady." He bowed handing her one of the mugs, she chuckled and thank him sipping from it as he sat down wiggling himself up beside her with the popcorn between them. 

They watched the screen in silence, popping bit of popped corn in their mouths as they drank their cups, eventually the mugs found themselves empty and on the coffee table, Meenah pressed piece after piece of buttered corn into her mouth, it didn't take long for Cronus to have his fill of popcorn and notice how Meenah ate away at it too focused in the show playing before to note how her new boyfriend stared. She jumped slightly when a piece of popcorn was pressed to her lips sooner than expected, parting her lips to eat it she found the fingers that had led it to her mouth were not her own. She shot a glare at Cronus who looked entranced with her, soon pressing another piece against her lips. With a huff the girl began to eat again, letting Cronus push the food slowly into her mouth giving her time to chew and swallow after every bite. She knew what was happening and swore to herself she'd never allow him to indulge in his stuffing kink with her, but he looked so pleased every time she accepted the food he gave her, his eyes flicking between her own eyes and her lips, his tongue poking out to wet his own as she took another piece into her mouth. 

"Okay that's enough." She claimed pushing his hand away when he tried to offer her more.

She rolled her eyes at his response, "Are you full?" He looked a bit disappointment, like a child who's mother just told them they couldn't play their favorite game anymore.

"No." Meenah crossed her arms frowning slightly at him, she wasn't going to win out if he kept giving her that look, "I just don't-." His eyes flicked down lips forming a pout, damn it, "I just don't want anymore popcorn," She was caving and caving hard, "How about something else?" 

His face lit up at the request and he hoped up onto his feet hurrying back into the kitchen, he returned after a moment with bag of chocolate candies and chips, sitting back down beside his girlfriend. He set the bags aside pulling Meenah into his lap, her eyes flicked eagerly between the two bags before settling on the candy filled one. Cronus took note and smiled pulling it open and began to feed her as he had been doing earlier. He pressed each piece carefully into her mouth watching as she chewed and swallowed, at one point, his thumb followed the candy in past her lips pressing against her teeth and tongue nearly getting bit as she moved her tongue against the offending intruder, drawing a soft sound from the man pressed so close to her. He removed his thumb to fetch her another piece pressing it back into her mouth again right along side the candy, this time her lips clasped around it sucking at the appendage before he removed it again, with every bite now came the prodding of his thumb counting each of her teeth and tracing the outlines of her tongue, with her every swallow he groaned slightly a hardness forming below her, though she choose to ignore it.

It wasn't until the back was nearly empty and Cronus was practically rutting against her that Meenah whimpered in protest suddenly clutching her stomach, soft and round from eating so much. "Cro I think I ate too much, my stomach hurts."

He fell still brows drawn together in worry his hands laying on her hips rubbing circles into the skin through her shirt. "Wanna just head to bed?" Nodding her head Meenah wrapped herself around Cronus as he hoisted her up and carried the girl off to his room tucking her in bed before sliding in beside her arms wrapped tight around her waist. She happily turned nuzzling her nose between the pillow and his soft chest fingers curling into his shirt as her eyes slipped closed, his fingers threaded through her hair as he cuddled her close. She could feel his hard on pressed against her thigh, she waited a while letting her stomach settle before remembering something from their past conversations. His stuffing kink wasn't the only thing that managed to get brought up.

Meenah looked up at him her eyes sparkling in the dim light locking onto his murky green ones as he muttered quietly to him. "Does daddy like it when his baby eats lots?"

His hips bucked against her leg at the nickname, their was an obvious change in his demeanor as he shifted just so his shadow engulfing her as he cut off the light singing from the window, "Yes he does, he so loves it, but do you really wanna get this started baby girl? Your tummy still hurts."

Shaking her head stubbornly she gave her stomach a soft pat, "It doesn't hurt now, I'm just full, daddy."

The more she insisted she was okay and the more she called him daddy the more he seemed to grow and engulf her completely, he was barely toughie her but just from how his eyes looked down at her hungry and dark like those of a predators the more it felt as though he was completely surrounding her in everything that he is. It was almost too much when his hands finally moved from gripping the sheets on either side of her body to her soft hips, it was almost too much but not nearly enough. He hadn't even started doing anything yet her heart was beginning to pound in her ears, Cronus pressed his lips to hers, his tongue ran over smooth lips tasting the salt of chips recently eaten, the warm muscle licked past her lips over her teeth them into her mouth tasting everything she'd eaten during the night. He was sucking the taste and life out of her with his kiss, Meenah clung to the short sleeves of his shirt pulling him down against her, his chest flat and strong against the soft of her breasts. 

But that was all barely a memory now, Cronus can hardly remember it, even as he pushes down against Meenah now, like he had done so long ago, her skin so much colder, thinner. There was so little movement under him even as he peeled apart her legs and pushed himself into her cool tightness. He fucked the body under him despite its lack of soul, fingers threading through what was left of her hair, most of what had fallen out has been collected over time, though with every tug there was more to pick up. That wasn't his focus now, humping into her crumbling form pressing against her now flat chest face buried in her rotting neck as he grunted and moaned, the hand not in her hair had worked it's way under her ribs through the rotted skin to groping what remained of her heart, fingers rubbing against it, it almost felt warm, he knew it wasn't though his body was heating up hers as his thrusts increased in speed grunts and moans spilling from his lips until he shoved himself as deep into her as possible muttering her name softly. It took a while for Cronus to come down from his orgasm, curled up against the corpse of his old girlfriend nuzzling and clinging to it. Yes he missed her, but at least he had her body for a little while longer.


End file.
